Separation
by Geta's Princess
Summary: Chapter 5, finally up! Plz R&R!! Goku and Vegeta are seperated and pushed into two different worlds. Reunited, will they servive this new world? Or die...read to find out!
1. Rain and Lightening

Separation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ. I wish that I did, but I don't. So no confusion there! ^-^;  
  
Rain and Lightening  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku were out sparring one day by a lake. When they sparred it was like the whole world didn't matter anymore. It was just them. Time seemed to freeze at moments. Vegeta wasn't the person that he used to be. No, now he was kind and understanding...well, if you can make him see a good reason to be. Okay, okay, so he hasn't changed that much, but you could still see him as nice. Goku was still the same, sweet person he was before, but Vegeta had started to rub off on him. He could be so Sayjin like sometimes that it was almost unbelievable that it was Goku.  
  
Goku smashed to the ground with an unimaginable force and skidded through a few yards of dirt before finally coming to a halt. He huffed and looked unseeing into the gray of the sky. Vegeta lowered himself slowly to the ground and walked the short distance over to Goku. "Kakarott? Are you okay?" Vegeta asked leaning over the tall sayjin. Goku slowly nodded his head and sat up. A bond had started to grow between them over the past couple of years. Chi Chi and Bulma had died from a terrible disease, and much of the Z-Shenshi had as well. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan the only ones beside them self's that had servived. Vegeta quietly sat down beside Goku and looked out into the trees where he was looking. "Storms coming," Vegeta stated in a matter of fact tone. Goku nodded curtly and sighed. He could smell the sweet smell of a summer rain, but it had an interesting tang to it.  
  
"Vegeta, can I ask you something?" Goku asked him hesitantly and slowly. "Yes, of course Kakarott," Goku faltered a moment musing on what to say. "What happened to make Vegeta-Sei...well you know, blown up? I mean...I know it was blown up by Freezia, but why did he do it? A grudge?" Vegeta sighed and pondered what to tell the simple man. Life seemed to be laid out before Goku, and it just fell into his hands when ready. But Vegeta had a much more harder, horrible life. He had to live with fighting himself almost every morning. He hated himself sometimes. Finally he just decided that he would tell Goku another time. He just couldn't seem to tell him now. "Another time, Kakarott, another time," He said softly, almost tenderly. Goku looked over at his prince as the rain started to softly poor. Vegeta slowly got up and offered Goku and helping hand. He had pain written all over his face and Vegeta could see it plainly. The pain of loss, the pain of need, want...desire. Goku took his hand and let himself be pulled up by the smaller of the two. Instead of letting go of Goku's hand Vegeta held on a little longer and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of the other man and then gently let go. They stood like that in the rain for a little while longer just looking tenderly into the others eyes and coming to a realization. Before they had another chance to say something a flash of pinkish blueish lightening came between the two and the world changed colors. They had been separated from each other and trapped in two utterly different places. Or really were they that utterly different?  
  
******************************************************************  
TBC....Well what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Utterly and horribly bad? Or, wonderfully created and origianal? Please review! Always, Michelle. 


	2. Make it all go away

Make it all go away  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz...I don't own Dragonballz. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ. lol~  
  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Vegeta said a little groggily. He let his eyes adjust to the poor lighting. He realized that he was in a pod like thing. Shaking his head, he let the thoughts of eariler return. "Oh shit," He whispered. "The lightening...it must have been...." He stopped as realization dawned on him. "I'm in a completely different setting. What the hell am I going to do....?" He asked himself aloud. He decided that first off he should get out of the tight, clostrophobic space. He broke the glass easily and stepped out into what seemed like an old world dungeon. He surveyed his surroundings. Bones, chains, torches, all the works. "Oh boy, what fun," He said as he experimentally poked at the door. It swung open easily. That's when he noticed that this was probably a set up. He backed away from the doorway and stood, waiting for some idiot to jump out and try to smash him with an ax or something. Nothing happened. Vegeta carefully stalked towards the doorway and poked his head out looking for anything threatening. To his surprise, there was nothing of mass threat. Dead bodies, yes, but nothing that could attack. Or at least he hoped couldn't.  
  
He walked down the hallway slowly and came to a narrow stair leading up. 'Sure,' He thought. 'I'll just find out what's up this way...' He walked up the stairs for what seemed like an eternity when he finally reached the top. There the first thing that he saw was a huge bay window....darkened by the soil of the earth. "What!?" He said approaching the window. He shattered the glass and sure enough a good amount of soil came spilling in the room as well. It never ended. As far any way that you looked it was dirt. It was packed hard enough so that it was like rock. Vegeta decided to take his chances and shot a ki blast straight to the top. That didn't work either. The dirt just seemed to...regenerate it's self!? "What in the hell is this?" Vegeta yelled, outraged. Vegeta decided that this was just simply too much to deal with right now and found a rather clean place on the floor and flopped down. "I wonder what happened to Kakarott..." He mused. It was fairly obvious that he and Goku had something special.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Ohhh....ch! AH! Damn....that hurt," Goku said as he picked himself up off of the ground. Something hard had hit him in the chest. He looked around noticing that things were...quite different. "Hey, I'm not in the same place I was before! And.... where's Vegeta?" He asked no one but himself. Everything was deadly silent as he looked around, save the occasional wind. It was night out and the grass was completely dead. All brown and stiff, and there were only about 2 trees around. Goku faintly remembered that he and Vegeta had realization dawn on them about their feelings for each other when something...lightening he thought it was...hit between them, and then he woke up here. Where here was, he had no clue. Out of no where, everything blurred and seemed to mix together causing Goku to want to topple over, then it stoped. "Whoa..." It was snowing. He was...on ice from the looks of it, and it was snowing. "Great, just great. In the middle of...where the hell am I?!" He panicked. He turned and slipped. "Nani! Ice?" He yelled. He tried to get back up and slipped a couple of times and when he finally did manage he was on shaky legs. "This couldn't possibly get worse. No Vegeta, I'm lost, in a SNOW storm and weird things are happening. Oh wait...I take that back. Things can get worse," He stated rather annoyed. The ice started to crack all around him and before it broke Goku found the energy to summon enough power to propel him into the chill of the wind, and not down towards the icy crystals of the water. "Well, doesn't this just bite," Goku said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Then it happened again. The blurring, the mixing, and the nausea. Goku found himself in a field of flowers in what looked like the summer. He sighed in contentment that he wasn't in a raging blizzard, he leaned down slightly to the flower nearest him and sniffed it. Children's laughter distracted him from sniffing the lovely purple little flower. He looked over and saw a small village hidden between two glorious mountains. He got up and was anticipating asking where he was. "Hey....Hey! Excuse me," He said with the trademark Son smile to an old lady. "Can you tell me where I am?" Goku asked politely. "Oh young man, you are in Philsforus! Welcome! The hotel is just that way," The lady said with glee, pointing to her right. "Oh no, you misunderstood. I'm a little lost...and another thing. Why do I keep changing places, and why does the weather change so rapidly?" Goku asked her with honest determination to get back to his home. The lady looked at him with horror written all over her face. "You...you are a Lethoraz....oh my dear boy, I have no time to spare. You will go through all sorts of places and life threatening courses! Take this," She handed him a whole pack of things to carry on his back. "The wether will change and will drop, and rise to deadly circumstances. To get out of this hellish place, you must of forward to go back!" She finished just as Goku blurred away again.   
  
****************************************************  
  
Ha! Well that's two chapters in a day! I'll probably edit them tomorrow...aren't I evil? Will Vegeta ever get out from under miles and miles of what seems to be regenerating earth? Will Goku every find out what the old lady meant by going froward to go back? You'll have to wait and see my friends, wait and see. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please read and review! Thanks! Always, Alexis. 


	3. Trapped

Trapped  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DragonballZ or any of the characters.  
  
AN: Sorry that the other chapters were so short...I promise to make these ones longer. I just haven't had the time to write longer ones. Well, on with the story! ^_^  
  
Vegeta wasn't doing any better with the dirt. He couldn't believe it. After all, it was JUST dirt...wasn't it? He went up level by level and quite frankly he was fed up with it all. He was in a middle of what looked like an old ball room when he finally lost it. "That's IT! I'm not going on with this...it's ridiculous!" He screamed out in rage. "No more!" Was his final demand for freedom as he fired a huge ki blast straight up and flew into it untouched by the rubble.  
  
When the dust cleared he looked around and to his complete astonishment he was in the room he was in before. Not the ball room...but the one below it. "What the hell..." He said as he looked around. It was the same. 'No, this isn't happening,' He thought. All of this baffled him to no end. First it was the dirt. Sure, he could deal with that, but now this?! He sighed and walked around the room, checking to see if he was missing something.   
  
"Vegeta," A voice that made his skin ripple in disgust. He whirled around to come face to face with...with...Freezia. He took a shaky step backwards and looked at Freezia with pure disgust. "Well, isn't this a surprise. How rude of you to invite yourself..we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" Freezia said steadily and coldly. Vegeta was outraged. He thought Kakkarot killed this bastard! Vegeta calmed himself and said cooly, "Hn." And with that one simple word he crossed his arms and looked at the changeling with such utter superior and calmness that Freezia wasn't sure what to make of Vegeta any more.  
  
"You want me? Come and get me," Vegeta said boldly. Freezia smirked and then vanished. Vegeta waited for him to show himself once more but nothing came. He stood there for a couple of long, tense moments watching...waiting. Everything was completely quite and cold. Vegeta didn't let down his guard but watched as a wall to his right opened. He snapped his head to the side, still tense. He took a step towards the opening and peered in. Utter blackness was all that could be seen. He reached out tentatively and made sure nothing was there before stepping into the cold, empty dark.  
  
He walked for quite a while his hands running absently along the walls in attempt to find something to his advantage. He saw the dimmest of light ahead and found a fork in the clammy, dark tunnel. Naturally, he turned toward the light hoping for it to lead him out of this hellish place. He finally was emerged into the light as he saw it was a room made of all glass with flowers all around, and in the center stood a bed fit for royalty and sitting on it was Goku. "Kakkarot?" He said softly. Relief came in that one moment of need and want as Goku looked up at Vegeta and smiled with tenderness. "I-I...what's going on?" He questioned Goku as he approached the bed. He could see outside..no more clammy dark or the feeling of being trapped.  
  
Everything in this room was beautiful. It was like a fairytale. A waterfall in the far corner, trees scattered about and potent flowers every where. Goku stood and just smiled at Vegeta, giving no answer what so ever. Finally Vegeta didn't care anymore. This whole thing was way out of whack and he was tired of it. He let down his guard and smirked. Not a mockery kind of smirk, but one that expressed relief and joy. He walked to his counterpart but before he reached him everything disappeared. Everything as in the bed, the waterfall the room and his Kakkarot. It was just him, quiet, and gray nothing. There was absolutely nothing left but Vegeta. He stopped walking and looked wild eyed at where he was. There was no boundaries, no color, no smell, no nothing. It was just him and the bleak silence.  
  
Vegeta sank to his knees and held his head in his hands. He had finally thought that this nightmare was over when everything that he could want was gone. He was right back to where he started. Confused, dazed, sad, mad, and in utter distress. "This is too much. Damn this all to hell!" He screamed as it echoed back to him and then he was left in the quite despair once again. He fell onto his back and closed his eyes in defeat. "There is no way out. I am trapped. I hope you get out Kakkarot...I love you."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Goku found himself in once more an unknown place. It was really starting to bother him, not make him worry. It was just annoying. One minute he would be in a peaceful place and the next in a deadly fire, or storm or something ridiculous like that. Unbelievable. "So, what have we got here?" He said calmly. All of the blurring and colors mixing made him want to puke, but after a while all he had to do was picture that Vegeta was standing beside him and everything seemed a little more bearable. He was so calm and kept his head held high in the midst of horror, and just knowing that Vegeta was brave and would come face to face with what ever came his way made Goku see things..differently. "Oh 'Geta...I certainly hope you're doing better than what I am. I can't find out anything. The only thing I know is that I have to go forward to go back...but even that I don't understand," He said softly. He longed for Vegeta to stand beside him and tell him that things would be okay, and that he would make it through this, but he wasn't here with him. He was all alone, and Vegeta probably wasn't even thinking about him right now.  
  
Everything that Goku once had, made him long to be back home. Back where things were usually peaceful and everything would be okay. Home, where all of his friends used to be, and his sons were. But oh no, he had to be stuck in some time warp thing that quite frankly was making him wish that he could just blow the whole damn thing up. Yet again, he was in another blizzard with ice and the whole works. He sat getting a coat out of the bag that the old lady gave to him and slipping it on. He mused over what she said about going forward to go back. "If I want to go back, I have to go forward. What could that mean?" He said aloud as he blurred away once more. Again that picture of Vegeta standing proud with that tempting smirk on his lips came into his mind and he appeared on a beach. He opened his eyes and sighed. "This is where I'd like to stay instead of vanishing again..." He said under his breath. Out of no where a flash of dark light invaded his vision, and he was expecting to blur away once more, but he still sat on the beach. "Well..what was that?" He questioned. At this point he really didn't mind it, and sat thinking.  
  
Goku decided that he would do anything that he thought of if he could just go back to his time and...planet. That was another thing that he wasn't sure of. Was he on a different planet than Earth? Or was this Earth 200 years ago? He had no clue, but anything that came to mind and seemed reasonable he would try. He looked out over the ocean and into the setting sun and a warmth washed over him. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "Wait a second...shouldn't I have gone somewhere else by now? Let me see...it's usually every 10 minuets or so...and it's been about a half an hour..." He trailed off as he thought of something. 'Is it because I said that I wanted to stay here that I haven't gone into another place? Must have been...' He thought to himself. Sighing contentedly he laid back on his pack and looked into the sky. The colors were so beautiful. He'd never seen them so clearly and brightly before. "Well, I might as well set up camp...I think that I'll finally be able to sleep," He said softly to himself.  
  
He set about gathering sticks for a fire, wood and rocks for a home, and water for the night. Goku smiled victoriously to himself as he looked upon his temporary house. "Well, it may be a little rough, but it'll certainly do," He said aloud, very pleased with himself. Stepping into the cabin he put all of his things in the pack around the one room house. After a while it looked like he had himself something to look forward to if things went as bad as they had been. He smiled to himself when his stomach rumbled loudly in protest of him not eating in a while. Goku looked down shamelessly and said, "Looks like it's time for dinner!" With that he took off his shirt and went out into the ocean water. "Ch...cold!" He said as he eased himself in to the water. After getting used to it a bit, the tall sayjin swam out into the depths of the ocean blue with just enough light left to see underwater. Goku caught about 6 huge fish when he was sure that it would be enough to hold him over until breakfast.  
  
After letting his catches cook and he ate to his hearts content he put out the fire and headed in, still thinking of his Prince. After changing into the pj's that the pack had, he was laying down in bed and the last words out of his mouth were, "Vegeta, I love you," And then he drifted off into the land where reality didn't matter and his desires were fulfilled.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
TBC...sooo...do you like? I was having so many thoughts run through my head when I was writing this about what to do...finally decided on this. Will Vegeta get out of the emptiness and find a way out of his misery? Will Goku have the luck and find his way to Vegeta? OR...will they both die trying? Please review...you'll find out that I update faster. Give me suggestions on what you think should happen and if you think that I should throw Trunks and Goten into his mess as well. THANKS! 


	4. Desire

Desire  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. I don't own Dragonballz...  
  
A/n: Lemon! Warning...I'm not so sure that I'm good at these...please review and tell me! Thanks! ^-^;  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up feeling sore and still tired, but he got up and trudged on in desperate need of something to eat and drink. He hadn't eaten in quite a while, so on he went, still not having any clue as to what he could do to get out of this hell. Only two things were on his mind now and they were food, and Kakkarot. He knew that he had an attraction to him for sometime, but he had thought that it was a physical attraction, nothing more. Well, he soon knew better than that. It was just the one day when it was raining and their emotions were exposed clearly to one another. Vegeta thought that maybe they had both just had enough of hiding everything and let out their desperate need to hold and claim the other as theirs...but they didn't get a chance to do so as their world was ripped apart.  
  
"Unnnn...." He groaned as he walked in the gray nothing. He was really starting to get hungry now and there still wasn't anything that he'd thought of to get him out. 'Maybe there is no way out,' He thought. 'Maybe I'm stuck in this fucking place forever,' He stopped walking, his eyes unseeing and collapsed onto his knees. He threw his head back and screamed, "KAKKAROT!" The cry of desire rang out through the bleakness and back to his ears. He looked down, hopeless, and unconsciously his tail started rapping on the floor, pounding with the syllables to his loves name, then he started to whisper them aloud. "Kakk..a...rot," He carried on like that for quite some time before giving into his need. He slowly looked over to his tail and reached out and stroked it. He shuddered as waves of pleasure rippled through him. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and stroked his tail again and moaned in utter bliss.   
  
In his mind he saw Goku in the lake they had been sparring by, washing. He pictured the water drops running down his perfectly sculpted chest and ab's as he tilted his head back and ran his hands down his torso. Vegeta shuddered at the thought and pulled down his pants. He went on with his pleasuring fantasy. Goku would walk out of the water and onto the shore where he would bend down slowly, sensuously, and pick up a towel and run it up his legs, and poise it over his erection. Then he would slowly sink to the ground and whisper, "Oh Vegeta," And pleasure himself with long, hard, even strokes. "Ohh...uhh...ah..AHH...KAAKKAAAROT!!" The prince screamed as he went to the brink of insanity and came crashing right back down as he climaxed.   
  
He recovered from pleasuring himself and looked out into the gray. 'I'm falling hard for him...a third class baka, and I'm here begging Kami-if he really listens to this shit- for a way to get back to him. What a mess...'He thought as he looked down at his seed all over himself. "I need a wash," He stated flatly. He knew that unless he found a way out of here he would die. No water, no food, no place to go to the restroom, no place to wash...it's was starting to drive him insane. 'Geta sat up, wiping his hand on his pants as best he could and went on. His tail hanging limply behind him as he walked, showing that he really didn't find this amusing, this sick game some bastard was playing...or maybe it was just fate.  
  
After a while of walking, there was a slow, but sure change in color and brightness around him. He didn't notice, as it was subtle at first, but as soon as there was a drastic change he stopped. The color was green and blue. Two bright, solid colors...he could deal with that. It was so much better than the gray. He took a couple of more steps and noticed that things began to get detailed, for example, the colors would form shapes and boundaries. As he walked on he noticed the colors changed into more than just green and blue, now there was reds, purples, silvers, whites, blacks, every color that you could think of. Finally he hit something like a barrier. The prince was startled as he was looking off to his left. After a short minute of recovery, he stepped forward, now braced for the shielding. He walked through it like it was thick water, and emerged on the other side. A rush of cool, crisp air smacked him in the face as he heard noises from the forest, felt the sun and could smell water near by.  
  
He thanked Kami for this blessed escape. He almost thought it to be a miracle that he was finally free and in such a beautiful place. The first thought that came to his mind was, 'How's Kakkarot? Is he here?' He searched for the others ki, but didn't find a trace of it. The Sayjin prince set the thought aside and followed his nose toward the water. He found it behind a bundle of trees, and smirked his victory. "Well, it seems that things might have just turned around after all," And with that one statement, he pulled off his clothing and got into the water, letting it cleanse him and soothe him to a peaceful place somewhere in-between reality and the dream world.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku awoke in the morning to the sounds of the ocean. He stretched in the bed that he made and rolled over to look out the window at the breath taking sunrise. Sighing, the sayjin rolled out of bed and took care of his business, then put on his gi pants. With out a word he walked outside into the dew of the morning air and the slight chill of the ocean. He smiled. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad...if only he had his 'Geta there with him. Goku ventured off into the woods behind him in search of some food, preferably deer.   
  
Goku caught a whiff of water and headed that way, stealthily, hoping that the deer would be drinking from the water. Once he arrived, the tall sayjin peered out of the trees into a small lake and to his utter surprise and delight, lay his prey. "Vegeta..." Goku whispered as if he uttered the word too loudly, his prize would shatter. He watched the sayjin prince cleanse himself and looked on his wonder as his desire turned his head skyward and said something under his breath, his face twisted in longing. Goku stepped out from his cover and staggered into the clearing, unnoticed by the Sayjin Ouji. "V-Vegeta!" He said again, this time loudly enough so the the other turned to him with surprise written on his beautiful features.  
  
"Kakkarot?" The prince uttered in disbelief. "Yes...yes it's me," Goku said taking a step forward. The shorter of the two stepped back. How was he to know that this wasn't some kind of sick trick like the last one? He'd kill the bastard if it was. No one toyed with his emotions. "Keep your distance!" Vegeta barked. Goku was startled and stepped back in surprise. "...'Geta? What's the matter?" The prince looked at the teller sayjin, as if expecting him to attack at any   
moment. The taller of the two just shrugged and flopped down on the ground, looking at Vegeta with total innocents. Vegeta wasn't sure what to make of this. He wasn't posing a threat...and he did love the baka...should he risk it? He smirked as he decided that it was worth the chance. He stepped out of the water and walked over to the other sayjin.  
  
Goku looked up at the prince as he reached down and cupped Goku's cheek. The taller sayjin smiled and pulled Vegeta down with him on the ground. Vegeta smirked and leaned in to give his soon to be life time mate a soft, tender kiss on the lips. He pulled back slowly to see Goku with his eyes closed and in bliss. He chuckled and kissed him again, with more passion. His hands traveled up to entangle in the others wild locks. Goku kissed back with just as much ferocity and passion as he pushed Vegeta back slowly and let his hands roam over the slim figure. Vegeta dropped his hands to rub the others back, as he traced his spine down to the base, where he felt a scare. He smirked into the kiss as he ran his fingers over it in a sweet caress. The other roared into his mouth and grasped at the ground as a white searing wave of pleasure over took him. Vegeta continued his ministrations as he slowly moved his free hand down to untie the blue sash the other was wearing.  
  
After he worked Goku's pants off he stopped abruptly, removing both of his hands and returning them to the others wild locks. Goku didn't know at first that he had stopped as the sensation lasted a while longer, but then, slowly, he noted that Vegeta was looking up at him with the fire of passion and desire in his eyes. Goku let go of his death grip on the grass and used them to gently caress the princes face. Vegeta smiled up at Goku, not a smirk, a true smile. Goku smiled back and leaned down to nuzzle Vegeta's neck. The prince took this to his advantage as he sank his teeth into the other neck, marking him as his. Goku cried out, but the pain gave way to an undescribable pleasure. "Ohhh....Vegeta!" He moaned into the other neck as the shorter sayjin smirked around his bite. He left his teeth embedded in the other mans silky soft skin to give the other pleasure but not for too long. He had other things on mind. He removed his teeth and lapped at the wound.  
  
Goku was a bit disappointed with the blissful sensation left him, but soon found pleasure in other things as Vegeta's hand worked it's way in-between the two and began to slowly stroke Goku's arousal. "Umnnnnn...ahh.." Goku moaned in his pleasureful pain. "...'Geta...m-more," He managed to stammer. Vegeta smirked as he rolled them over so that he was the one on top. "Hn. I thought the dominate one was supposed to give the aggressor pleasure...seems the roles have switched, haven't they?" Vegeta said, clearly amused. Goku growled at him as Vegeta chuckled at his own statement, but the growl subsided to a purr as Vegeta licked gently at his shaft. When Vegeta saw that Goku had gone through enough torment, he took him fully into his mouth and stoked his tail spot for extra effect. Goku moaned and yelled as Vegeta pleasured him to the max. Goku trembled as his climax was reached and cried out Vegeta's name in bliss.  
  
Vegeta swallowed every drop of Goku as a reward. It tasted like honey and a faint hint of spice. The prince moved back up to his lovers neck and started to lick it causing tantalizing shivers to run through the other. "Oh boy 'Geta...that was amazing," Goku said softly. "I've never felt this good in a long time," The Ouji smirked and said, "Well it seems that you're forgetting something," Vegeta ground his arousal into the others exposed hip. Goku's eyes opened slowly as he let the heat in his groin rise once more. "Seems I have, haven't I?" Goku rolled them over once more and looked down into Vegeta's eyes. The prince looked at him willingly, trusting his every move. Goku smiled again and moved down to suckle on Vegeta's nipple. He glanced upwards as he brought his hand to Vegeta's mouth and worked his way in. Vegeta looked at him curiously and took the two fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva as the other sayjin pleasured his prince.  
  
Goku removed his fingers from the others mouth when he thought that Vegeta was about ready and slowly stretched the others opening. Vegeta hissed as he worked three fingers into him, in and out, in and out. Abruptly, the fingers left him just as he started moving with the pace set. He whined and reached down for his lover, eyes closed. He was greeted by a hand that intertwined with his and suddenly he was invaded with something much bigger than a finger. Vegeta threw his head back and screamed, his grip on the others hand tightening and rolled his head to the side, eyes squeezed closed. After Goku was fully in the others heat he was finding it hard not to just take the other man wildly. As soon as Vegeta recovered he looked up at his Kakkarot, who was rocked his hips into him, his eyes closed in will not to hurt the other man. "Go ahead, Kakkarot. I'm ready," He said softly. With that they started a passion that couldn't be subsided.  
  
The two cried out together in bliss as they climaxed together. Goku muffled his cry of ecstacy by biting down into Vegeta's neck, marking him. He pulled out of his lover and lay there panting. "I...wow..you're...you're great...in bed," Vegeta stammered below him, nuzzling the other sayjins neck. They laid there for a while and finally got up, and got dressed. "I've built a house here...come with me, I'll show you," Goku said, taking Vegeta's hand and leading the way. Vegeta reluctantly let him hold his hand all the way back to the beach. Goku led him inside to examine his handy work. "Not too shabby Kakkarot...this will do," Vegeta said looking around. True, it wasn't big, but it was natural looking, and what he would call a true home. Something that captures your heart and draws you to it. Home. And what was better was that he'd found Kakkarot. He smirked, and flopped down onto the bed. "What happened?" Goku said ruining Vegeta's slightly gleeful mood. He looked at Goku, told him everything and listened as the other told him his story. "Well, sounds like we're both lost..." Vegeta said looking out the window. "No," Goku said. "I've got you," Vegeta smiled and beckoned Goku to come sit by him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Michelle: Well, wasn't that just wonderful?!  
  
Vegeta: Hn...I suppose so...  
  
Goku: Yup! Just great!  
  
Michelle: Well you guys, please review! Tell me whatcha think and I'll try and work off of your opinions.   
  
Vegeta: *looks at Michelle pompously* I wouldn't work off of anybodies thoughts. I shall do as I please. If you don't like what I write, then fuck you.  
  
Michelle:...Uh...okay Vegeta, go lay down. Well I must be going! Things to attend to! Later all~ 


	5. Enchantment

~*~Separation~*~  
  
Enchantment  
  
Disclaimer: I don't on Dragonballz. If I did, I'd be off playing with Vegeta and Goku right now, not writing.  
  
A/n: *Smiles sheepishly* Wow, I didn't know that people were still reading this! Sorry you guys! I kinda gave up on it because...well, like I said, I though no one was reading it. Okay then, I'll keep on writing for those of you that are still reading, and thanks a million! It makes me happy! ^-^; Alright, the romantic chapter, Enchantment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sun streaming into the window beside the bed, glistening and giving warmth to the two Sayjins cuddled together on the bed. Outside the birds sang, the wind blew softly and the ocean seemed calm. It was overall, a perfect day to end that hellish experience. Groaning, Vegeta threw an arm around Goku's chest and unconsciously buried his face in the crook of Goku's neck and inhaled deeply. Goku turned his head toward the prince's and rested his chin on Vegeta's head.  
  
In the distance a whistling could be heard, and as it reached the house that Vegeta and Goku were staying in, it was barely audible. Sighing, Vegeta's eyes slowly fluttered open to the soft sound. He realized that he and Goku had fallen asleep after talking about many things, finally opening up to each other about their personal lives. Breathing in his mates wonderful, spicy scent he laid gentle kisses on Goku's neck to wake him.   
  
Groaning, the taller sayjin shifted and opened his eyes slowly to his prince's tender kisses at his neck. "Nnn... morning to you too, 'Geta," He said as he kissed his mates forehead. "Kakarott, do you hear that whistling?" Goku cocked his head to the side a little and caught the sound. "Yeah...what is it? It's kinda pretty." Vegeta listened a bit closer and saw that his mate was right. It did sound...pretty. Although there was something entrancing about it. "I don't know, Kakarott."  
  
The ouji sighed and rolled over so that he was atop Goku, his elbows resting by the taller sayjins unruly ebony hair. He looked down into deep pools of black and leaned down to nip the nose of his sexy sayjin. Goku, in return, nuzzled the thick, muscled neck of his love. Vegeta pulled back and pressed his lips lightly to Goku's and put his weight onto him as he laid his head down on the taller sayjins chest to hear his heart beat. "Ai Shiteru, Vegeta." The Prince's eyes softened as he heard those words and he leaned up to Goku once again and replied, "Ai Shiteru, too." a breathy whisper on the taller mans lips.  
  
Vegeta leaned down and kissed him, running his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Goku opened his mouth and let his mind be blown away by Vegeta's affection. Pulling back for air, Vegeta looked down at the man he loved and softly kissed his forehead. "Ai Shiteru, too." He repeated softer. Settling back down, he snuggled in to the warmth of Goku's arms around him and decided to get some more sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Goku yawned and wrapped his arms a little more tightly around his mate, then loosened them, stretching his arms. Looking out the window, he noticed that it was probably around 10:00 am. Vegeta felt the embrace around him tighten and opened his eyes. "Mmm..." Vegeta groaned as he stood up and stretched. The taller of the two also got up and stretched, going into the small bathroom he managed and did his business. Vegeta went in after his mate came out, not much talking taking place as they were still a little tired.   
  
Goku pulled on a black gi with a white undershirt and sash. Vegeta came out running his fingers through his gravity defying hair and stopped in his tracks when he saw Goku looking incredibly deductible in that outfit. The Prince walked up behind him and smacked his ass, growling predatorily. Goku yelped and turned around with his hands over his behind. Vegeta smirked up at him and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him again while groping his nice ass. Goku got into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders and tilted his head a little more, allowing more access.  
  
After the kiss had been broken, Goku smiled softly at the one he loved. Goku cocked his head to the side and asked, "Vegeta, don't you have anything other than that to wear?" At this, Vegeta raised a brow and replied with, "I didn't plan to be ripped from our time and possibly dimension, you know." Goku chuckled and rummaged through his bag for something small enough to fit the Ouji. On the top of the bag, there lay Vegeta's training suit, exact size and everything. "That's weird..." Goku mumbled while pulling out the suit for the Ouji. Vegeta looked at it as if it had sprung teeth. "Let me see that!" The shorter sayjin said as he snatched the bag from the table.  
  
"This is one of those bags Bulma had invented before she died, Kakarott. It gives you anything and everything you need. But...how is it here of all places?" He questioned. Goku arched a brow and said, "I don't know. But you mean, if I wanted....wanted an orange that bag would give me one?" Vegeta nodded and handed him the bag. Sure enough, there was a perfect orange to the left. "Cool!" Goku cried as he took the orange and peeled it with record speed and devoured the thing whole. The Prince shook his head and smiled. "Alright Kakarott, let's eat." He said, sitting at the odd table with rocks for chairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, the two sayjins soaked together in a hot spring they had dug behind the small house that Goku made. The sun was just beginning to set and the two watched it as it gave the ocean sparkling color. With Vegeta's head resting on Goku's shoulder and his legs over the other Sayjins, he smiled at how surreal this was. After days of torment they met up together and today...well, today was great. After breakfast they went on a walk, getting their bearings since they were now living here. After that, they went out by the lake and dug an underground waterway leading to their house where they hooked up a faucet. Then, they hooked up the toilet and celebrated when it finally worked, and next the sink in the bathroom. After that, they had lunch which was turkey, carrots, stew and milk. Then, for a little while they laid under the shade of an oak tree in the back of the house and talked about random things, and then set to work on finding, and digging, up the hot spring. And now, finally, they had the chance to sit together and watch the sun set.   
  
"Kakarott, do you hear that?" Vegeta asked as that strange, entrancing whistle began to play once again. "Yes...yes, I do." Goku said softly. "Tomorrow we'll find where that's coming from. I like it, though." He said, resting his head on top of Vegeta's. "I agree. And strange enough, I like it as well." In the last moments of light from the sun, the whistling became louder and the two Sayjins had the strangest urge to be as close as possible, and in which, they were. Vegeta straddled Goku's lap and pressed his face against his neck while Goku wrapped his arms around the Ouji, tightly, and buried his face in his hair.  
  
As soon as the sun set, the music came to an abrupt stop and the Sayjins no longer had that demanding urge to be close, but remained that way because it felt so right. Soon after, fireflies began to come out and dance in the dark of the night. "Vegeta, can I go catch fireflies?" The Sayjin No Ouji lifted his head and looked at his mate, then smiled. 'He's so childlike that it's cute.' He thought. "Yes you may, Kakarott." He got off his mates lap and watched as he pulled back on his pants and ran to the midst of the fireflies. Vegeta watched in admiration as he held out his hand and three or four landed on it. 'He's so beautiful...' He thought as Goku brought the hand up to his face and their light illuminated it.  
  
"Vegeta, come catch fireflies with me!" Goku chirped as Vegeta got lost in his thoughts. He looked at Goku's pleading eyes and sighed. How could he refuse? "Okay Kakarott, but keep in mind, if I didn't love you so much I wouldn't do this." Vegeta said as he got out and did like wise as Goku and just pulled on his pants. He came to stand beside Goku and watched as the man smiled and held out his hand for the fireflies. They slowly flew to his hand and landed, radiating a soft light. Vegeta held out his hand, but none came to him. He waited, but still nothing. The Ouji huffed and dropped his hand. "Here 'Geta, let me show you." Goku whispered, as if not to disturb the fireflies. He placed his under Vegeta's and lifted it slowly and gracefully.   
  
Goku took his other hand and smoothed his hand out a little. The Prince watched as one by one the fireflies landed on his palm. He watched the little creatures dance and glow in his hand. He looked up at Goku and could see the light dance across his face and he knew that he's never been this swept away. The Ouji smiled tenderly and looked on as Goku removed his hands and more fireflies came to land upon his hand. "Kakarott..." Vegeta whispered so softly that Goku barely caught it. The Prince was beyond words as he watched the source of light in the dark. Goku moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, settling his head atop his mates and felt complete happiness as his prince looked on in awe. As the two Sayjins stood there, they felt the magic in the air as something clicked between the two, and things seemed so...right.  
  
*******  
  
TBC...;sniff sniff; Sorry...I had to write this. Well, anyhow. Like I said, I'm sorry for not continuing this for like...ever, but now I'm writing again! So, will Vegeta and Goku find that whistling? Will they find out why it affects them so? Or will they stumble upon something dangerous and troubling and ruin this perfect way of life? Or maybe, they just might get themselfs killed while looking for the whistling...keep watching, my friends. You'll never know what's just in the next chapter. ;grins mischievously; Please, please, PLEASE review! I'm practically begging...no, I am begging! So just review, okay? Until next time, ja ne!  
  
~*Michelle*~ 


End file.
